poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's Ultimate Movie Film
Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's Ultimate Movie Film is a movie taking place in the tenth season of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery After a scam had gone horribly wrong, the only safe place for Joy, Aranea, and Nellie is to find their other sisters out in the world. Plot Opening/the chase The film starts out as if the apocalypse had came, but it shows Aranea freaking out packing up many of her belongings, then it cuts to Joy telling Charlotte that she has been a hurtful daughter. Then bursts into tears before Aranea arrives, then Nellie is packing mostly anything that belongs to her before her sisters arrive. And then they hear something. So they hide in the highest part of the barn. As Nellie then locks the door with several locks, (even chains it shut). They later whispered about what they have done, then they all "shh" at each other, till Nellie shuts them up. Then they heard something. As Joy then uses a glass to listen through the door, but when Aranea accidentally knocks over a glass bottle there's a banging at the door! Scared, the trio tried to find a way to escape but no avail. But then Aranea finds a box labeled: "Encase of Movie Emergency, break Glass". And Nellie breaks it only to be a peanut. Then Peter tears open a peace of the door, and tells them he's gonna squash them. But then using all her strength, Areana breaks open the peanut and inside is a key! Which Nellie claims that it could be for the miniature sports car in the loft. And the 3 jump inside. Nellie turns the key several times but the car won't start. Then the others break down the door and rush in, while Nellie and Joy scream in fright, Areana then slams the dashboard as she shouts: "Hold on, tight!" And the car roars into life. Then it drives right through the wall and the others chase right after them. As Nellie drives them down the street, as Flik jumps on the windshield. Angry for what they've done to him, (in which he's covered with bruises and has a blackeye). Which Nellie swerves side to side, but Flik hangs on. Until Nellie punches him off. As the car drives off a ramp on lands parallel on 2 fences, but underneath the car, Joe grabs Aranea's legs! As Aranea is pulled out, Joy and Nellie grab her and pull back in which she slips from Joe's grip and he crashes into a dumpster while the car is sent flying through trees and lands into a desert and they crash on a hill. In which causes the car to fall apart. The adventure begins Soon, Joy over reacts that they're lost and will be dead. But Nellie states that they'll find their lost sisters. Which Aranea isn't so sure about. But Nellie explains that if they find their other sisters, then they will outnumber their chasers and they won't try to kill them. So with that she took off with a head start. And her sisters follow behind. Where's Joy, Aranea, and Nellie?/At the prank factory Later, the CMC arrived at the barn to visit Joy, Aranea, and Nellie. But when they've looked up, they weren't there. They raced over to the riders and explain that they're gone! And the others are shocked, but they then see the others going out to look for the spiders. So the riders decided to follow them. Meanwhile, the trio enter a private landscape. And Joy asks Nellie if they know where their sisters are, but Nellie explains she doesn't have a clue. Which Joy gets a speachless shock. Joy then tells Nellie that she doesn't know where they are, if they haven't seen them before. Then Areana remembers something she grabs a magazine from her hair and claims that it leads to a factory. Back with the others/Building the boat Joining the riders/At the swamp That night The next morning/T-Rex chase Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's lost sisters!/Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's sisters true colors Nellie's confession/Making up/ending Trivia *This film is based off of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show". Scenes *Opening/the chase *The adventure begins *Where's Joy, Aranea, and Nellie?/At the prank factory *Back with the others/Building the boat *Joining the riders/At the swamp *That night *The next morning/T-Rex chase *Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's lost sisters!/Joy, Aranea, and Nellie's sisters true colors *Nellie's confession/Making up/ending Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk